


Inter-House Cooperation

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, In Public, Inter-House Relationships, Inter-House Unity, Kissing in the Rain, POV Female Character, POV Ginny Weasley, Public Sex, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rain, Rain Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain celebrates a win.</p><p>hp_humpdrabbles (week of 7.15-7.22): Gryffindor/Ravenclaw pairings<br/>femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks - prompt #12: exhibitionism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-House Cooperation

Ginny slips her muddy trousers past her knees, her hair soaking wet by the time Luna's leaned herself against the stadium seats at the pitch and pulled her in by her hair for another, deeper kiss; for all Luna's perceived demureness, she's quite aggressive in situations like this, a reminder Ginny gets when one of the blonde's hands immediately dips inside of her panties to rub at her aching clit.

Ginny bites her own lip in pleasure as she squats both of them down so she can grab her strap-on from her Quidditch bag. Not for the rain, Luna's wetness claims her fingers when she slips them inside to be sure she's ready, Luna's arms wrapping around her shoulders and holding her tight. Her white blouse has become see-through, revealing a frilly red bra (with gold accents) that Ginny doubts anyone else would think she'd have, and Luna's short skirt leaves her legs exposed to the cold when Ginny slowly enters her.

Goosebumps spread down Ginny's arms as well as her thighs, but she and Luna both are able to ignore the cold enough to press on - lust, or love, or whatever the bloody hell this all was, makes sure of that.

The raised eyebrows with which Hermione meets Ginny that night, back in the Gryffindor common room, confirms that they weren't as far from the site of Gryffindor's most recent Quidditch victory as they could have been, and Ginny answers the sisterly look with a smile and a wink.


End file.
